


Danny Avidan x Reader: Late Night

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Car Troubles, Fainting, Fluff, Gen, akwardness, but fluff, fluff is there, late night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night and the breakdown of a car brings you to a decision between where you'll sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny Avidan x Reader: Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2am. I'm mentally tired. Enjoy this and the one that's coming up soon as well. xoxo

Late night. Candy. YouTube. A comfortable beanie on your head. Pyjamas.  
You were all set for the time of 12:27am. You chewed your candy corn as you watched the Game Grumps play Super Mario 64. You opted not to use your headphones and make do with the speakers, just in case you had to grab something from the other room.  
“Hm,” you hummed at a comment Arin made while maneuvering the deep sea water level, Danny replying in a slightly sarcastic tone of laughter. “No, no, the coin is there, Arin, pay attention.”  
You were tired. It was only natural to just speak out loud to a person inside the screen who couldn’t hear you. You cracked your neck, stifling a yawn that you felt was coming.  
You looked over at your front door when a knock emitted from it. Standing up slowly, you trudged over to the front door. You had left your porch light on like an idiot, of course, but didn’t bother to turn it off regardless. You didn’t look through the peephole, but instead went to open the door. Sometimes, people came to you when they were lost late at night because you were usually the only one awake compared to the rest of the street.  
“Yeah, hey...,” you began, but stopped when you saw the face towering over you on the other side. “You... I... But...” You found yourself falling backwards before you blacked out.  
What must’ve been at least a half an hour later, you came to.  
“Dan!” a voice called. You flinched at the volume of the person’s voice as your eyes adjusted to the light of the room.  
“What?” the supposed Danny replied.  
“Oh, there are people in my house, what’s happening?” you asked all in one slur of sleep deprivation.  
“Uh, well, we’re not here to rob you,” the person said. “Promise.”  
“Okay, I believe you.” You blinked a couple more times. “Who are you again.”  
“Uh, my name’s Arin, and that’s Dan.”  
“Oh, why does that sound familiar?” You finally adjusted to the light...  
...and Dan Avidan was knelt beside you, curious to see if you were truly alive. You began to breathe heavily and fast, opening your mouth.  
“No, no, it’s okay,” Dan said quietly as your voice prepared to scream. “You don’t have to scream, it’s just me. It’s just Dan.” You were making a now strangled noise of screaming, until you breathed normally.  
“I know,” you said, staring. “I wasn’t going to scream. I swear. It’s just that Dan and Arin are in my house for some reason.”  
“Well, when you opened the door, I was going to ask if you had a phone because our car broke down, but you kind of fainted. So...we carried you inside and waited for you to wake up.”  
“...I fainted.”  
“Yes.”  
“Okay.” You started to collect your senses slowly. “Uh, I don’t have a phone for you to use...unfortunately.”  
“You don’t?” Arin asked. Danny began to stand up.  
“Yeah, I haven’t paid my phone bill yet... Thank you for indirectly reminding me with this situation.” You sighed. “You won’t really have any chance using a...cell phone because there’s hardly an connection up here. That’s why I don’t have one. You’d have to walk a few miles for Wi-Fi and I don’t have a car.”  
“Makes sense, I guess.”  
“Uh, I guess you could stay at the nearby motel...” You pointed lazily in the general direction of the building. “It’s down that way.”  
“Yeah, we passed it. I don’t think...,” Danny cleared his throat, “you know, no offense, but, like-”  
“None taken, it’s fine. Uh, you can stay here if you really, really need to.”  
“No, no, we really couldn’t, that’s not... It’s really too intruding,” Arin argued.  
“No, I insist. I’m really, really chill, I swear. I’ve only got the couch and my bed, so you guys can choose either one and I’ll sleep on the floor.” Both Arin and Danny glanced at the hardwood underneath their feet.  
“No, it’s okay, I can sleep on the floor,” Danny said. “Arin, you can have the couch.” Arin nodded, a look of extreme guilt mixed with gratefulness on his face.  
“Oh, fuck,” Danny said, then covered his mouth. “Sorry, I just... What’s your name?”  
“Just (YN) is fine,” you answered. “Also, you get the bed. I’ve slept on this floor more often than not, I’ll be fine.” Danny was about to protest, but stopped when you shook your head. There was no use arguing with your tired and annoyed eyes, so he nodded.  
“Okay, only if you’re sure.”  
“I swear to God, I am the literal most chill person ever, don’t even doubt that.”  
“Okay.”  
Once decisions were made, and Arin was sound asleep on the couch once he laid down, you went to go set up blankets and a pillow on your bedroom floor, Danny very gently lying down in your bed. You weren’t going to lie; once your back met with the floor, you winced. You should get carpet at some point, even just a rug to cover up the extremely uncomfortable hardwood.  
“Goodnight,” you decided on saying before you attempted to put yourself in the most comfortable position you could find.  
“Uh, goodnight,” Danny replied slowly. You heard him shuffle, and then it was silent. Your bed was big enough for two people, but there was no way you were going to wake up Arin and ask if he could sleep next to Danny and you got the couch. You shifted on the floor again.  
After about an hour of just shifting positions back and forth, you just sat up. Too bad you couldn’t just fall asleep like that.  
“...(YN)?” Danny’s voice whispered. “Are you still awake?”  
“Yeah,” you replied, rubbing your slightly sore sides.  
“How come?”  
“Just ‘cause.” It was silent for a moment.  
“Is it the floor?” he asked.  
“Hm,” you sighed. “Uh, yeah, why?” You turned to Danny, who was sitting up, the shirt he was wearing slightly ridden up.  
“Well, I mean, we can switch...”  
“No, no, this floor is hell. You don’t want to sleep on the floor, trust me.”  
“There’s a solution here.”  
“I know.”  
“Are we both aware of what it is?” You rubbed your eyes.  
“Okay. I know the bed is big enough for two people, but Arin’s already asleep. I don’t think I should wake him up so I can sleep on the couch instead.”  
“That...was not my solution.” You stopped altogether.  
“Are you serious?” you asked quietly.  
“Probably.”  
“But...that’s...”  
“...a solution.” You sighed.  
“Yeah, I know.”  
“I’m as chill as you claim to be, so just... Like, I’m cool with it.”  
“You swear?”  
“Yeah.”  
“On your jewfro?”  
“...Sure. I swear on my jewfro.” You grinned a little. Slowly, you stood up as Danny scooted to make room. You just sat on the blanket, since Danny was using it, and laid down. “...You can use the blanket, too.”  
“I know.” Danny nudged you, making you sigh so you would get up and Danny could let you under the blanket.  
Oh, no, this wasn’t weird at all.  
You know. Just Danny and you sleeping next to each other.  
Not awkward.  
At all.  
“Do you always sleep stiff?” he asked quietly.  
“No,” you said, now answering honestly because there was no use in lying at this point. “I am tonight.”  
“You know it’s okay to relax when you sleep.”  
“Yeah.” Danny looked at you. You sighed and relaxed. You felt Danny’s arm against yours, so you turned slightly and closed your eyes.  
“Goodnight, Danny,” you said one last time.  
“Goodnight, (YN),” Danny replied before you fell asleep.  
The next morning, Arin woke up before either of you. He sighed and went to go see if he could wake up Danny, but paused when he opened your bedroom door. Danny had his arm around your shoulders and you were lying comfortably towards Danny.  
Arin decided that he wouldn’t wake you just yet.  
Instead, he took a picture with what little battery was left in his phone.


End file.
